Goro
How Goro joined the Tourney Goro is one of the original characters debuting in the first Mortal Kombat arcade game as the sub-boss, and later appeared as the sub-boss of Mortal Kombat 4 (only available on home consoles). He first became playable in the Game Boy port of Mortal Kombat. He appeared as a four-armed Shokan warrior who had been the champion of the Mortal Kombat tournament for nine generations, remaining undefeated for 500 years. Goro is among Shao Kahn's favorite warriors and is well known for his power and brutality. Goro helped the emperor grow closer to dominating Earthrealm, but he lost at the tenth while fighting against Liu Kang, who later defeated the sorcerer Shang Tsung. With Shao Kahn overthrown, the Shokan became outcasts for refusing to aid either side of the Outworld Civil War. Using a time travel portal, Goro journeys to the past to make a young Chunin named Obito Uchiha his ally. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Goro cracks the knuckles on his four hands. After the announcer calls his name Goro flexes all four of his arms and says "You challenge me?" Special Moves Shokan Bolt (Neutral) Goro shoots a green fireball from his arm. Punch Walk (Side) While moving forward, Goro lands a series of punches to his opponent with his left and right arms, knocking them away. Leaping Stomp (Up) Goro jumps high enough to smoosh his opponent if he connects. Chest Lunge (Down) Goro dashes at the opponent to grab them with his lower arms and throw them over his head, after which they land behind him. Torn Apart (Hyper Smash) Based on his second Mortal Kombat 2011 Fatality. Goro grabs the opponent with his upper hands and rips off the enemy's legs with his bottom hands. He flips them upside down and rips off their arms, and finally vertically rips the body in half. Shokan Amputation (Final Smash) Based on his second Mortal Kombat X Fatality. Goro jumps down on the opponent. He then grabs both arms and legs with his four arms and rips them all off at once, still standing on his opponent. Victory Animations #Goro paints his chest with blood, then roars a victory cry. #Goro roars loudly, then cracks his hand knuckles saying "You are foolish to fight me!" #Goro raises his upper right hand and says "You lose!" On-Screen Appearance Goro lands hard, then shows a skull before crushing it and says "I will give you a warrior's death." Special Quotes *Goro lands hard, then shows a skull before crushing it and says "No one can, child!" (When fighting Cassie Cage) *Goro lands hard, then shows a skull before crushing it and says "Away with you, pest!" (When fighting Erron Black or Bedman) *Goro lands hard, then shows a skull before crushing it and says "I hide from no one." (When fighting Kitana or Ness) *Goro lands hard, then shows a skull before crushing it and says "I serve no Emperor!" (When fighting Kotal Kahn or Shao Kahn) *Goro lands hard, then shows a skull before crushing it and says "I will wring your Shaolin neck!" (When fighting Kung Lao) *Goro lands hard, then shows a skull before crushing it and says "I nearly bested you." (When fighting Liu Kang) *Goro lands hard, then shows a skull before crushing it and says "Never, deceiver!" (When fighting Quan Chi) *Goro lands hard, then shows a skull before crushing it and says "I had hoped so." (When fighting Raiden) *Goro lands hard, then shows a skull before crushing it and says "Your fortitude outpaces your wit!" (When fighting Reptile or I-no) *Goro lands hard, then shows a skull before crushing it and says "And I will crush you again!" (When fighting Scorpion) *Goro lands hard, then shows a skull before crushing it and says "I'm not allied with you, Dark Lord." (When fighting Shinnok or Demise) *Goro lands hard, then shows a skull before crushing it and says "I will never aid Earthrealm!" (When fighting Sonya or Kenshiro) *Goro lands hard, then shows a skull before crushing it and says "Kombat me, or admit your cowardice." (When fighting Sub-Zero) *Goro lands hard, then shows a skull before crushing it and says "I do not know you." (When fighting Takeda) *Goro lands hard, then shows a skull before crushing it and says "As well they should." (When fighting Kenshi) *Goro lands hard, then shows a skull before crushing it and says "I have indeed "shown up"!" (When fighting Jax or Katt) *Goro lands hard, then shows a skull before crushing it and says "But not to you." (When fighting Mileena) *Goro lands hard, then shows a skull before crushing it and says "Earthrealm is my enemy." (When fighting Jacqui) *Goro lands hard, then shows a skull before crushing it and says "There is no honor in you.' (When fighting Kung Jin) *Goro lands hard, then shows a skull before crushing it and says "I will not abide your mockery!" (When fighting Kano or R.O.B.) *Goro lands hard, then shows a skull before crushing it and says "How exactly?" (When fighting Johnny Cage) *Goro lands hard, then shows a skull before crushing it and says "Do you harbor Shokan souls?" (When fighting Ermac) *Goro lands hard, then shows a skull before crushing it and says "It fears me." (When fighting Ferra and Torr) *Goro lands hard, then shows a skull before crushing it and says "You will taste Shokan fury." (When fighting D'Vorah or Baraka) *Goro lands hard, then shows a skull before crushing it and says "None will mourn your passing!" (When fighting Tanya or Greil) *Goro lands hard, then shows a skull before crushing it and says "Prepare for combat!" (When fighting Tremor) Trivia *Goro's rival is a young teammate of Kakashi Hatake's, meaning Obito Uchiha. *Goro shares his English voice actor with Kenshi and Sektor. *Goro shares his Japanese voice actor with Zuo Ci, Buffaloman, Handyman, Kinnikuman Great, Prince Kamehame, Bizarro, Bowser, Dry Bowser, Clayface, Thanos, Nemesis T-Type, Captain Feathersword, Roland Kincaid, Yves St. La Roache, Admiral Bobbery, Mr. Plod, Mammothman, General Immortus and Skull Bozu. *Goro shares his French voice actor with Tiger Mask, Pit and the Number King. *Goro shares his Arabic voice actor with Anger. *Goro shares his Mandarin Chiense voice actor with Groudon. Category:Mortal Kombat characters Category:Playable characters Category:Male characters Category:Starter characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Evil Aligned Characters Category:Characters with Instant Kill Hyper or Final Smashes